Topher and Ella
This article focuses on the interactions between Topher and Ella. Overview Topher lures Ella into an alliance on the pretense that she is easy to manipulate. However, a mistake in his wording causes Ella to believe that he is proposing to her. Although Topher denies this, Ella becomes attracted to Topher, and deems him her prince. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Topher and Ella interact for the first time in Bogus Barf Brunch. Topher proposes the idea of an alliance between himself, Ella, Jasmine, and Scarlett. Ella mistakes his proposal of an alliance for a proposal for marriage. Topher assures her that it isn't what he meant. However, Ella doesn't believe him. Later, at the elimination ceremony, Ella once again brings up the marriage proposal. Topher states that if she was to join the alliance, they would get married. However, in the confessional, Topher states that they will never get married. In Torture and Terror, Ella is confronted by Shawn regarding the alliance between she and the others. Ella asks what an alliance is, to which Topher responds with an it's nothing. Ella then states that she is aligned with no one but the man who stole her heart, Topher. Or as she likes to refer him, Prince Topher. Later in the episode, when Topher is revealed to be eliminated, Ella cries out his name, saddened by his elimination. After Topher is eliminated, Ella still mentions him frequently on her remaining time on the show. In Super Showdown, Ella is visably upset that her "prince" is gone. She is seen crying and when Leonard offers to be her new prince, she quickly declines. Later on, when she is eliminated, she announces that she's going to Topher. When Topher returns to the competition in Happy Fourth of July!, he asks Scarlett about the fate of the alliance. Scarlett informs Topher that Ella had been eliminated, which he didn't seem to have a problem with. After Topher is eliminated for the second time, the two spend time together off-sceen on the Playa Del Losers. In the episode named after the location, Ella is first seen kissing Topher, much to his displeasure. He frequently tells her to stop. In Pahkitew Island RP: The Finale, Ella is once again seen kissing Topher. Later during the dodgeball challenge, they are both hit by Scarlett's softballs. Ella asks Topher if he is alright. Later in the episode, they are both revealed to be eligible for season two. Total Drama: Redepmtion Island Topher and Ella did not interact during their time on Total Drama: Redemption Island, mainly due to being on different teams and Topher's early elimination. However, in The Pi Contest, Topher tries to sway Team Brainiac to break the tie-breaker and vote off Beth. His reasoning being that he must stay because of his love for Ella. This plan doesn't work and Topher is eliminated. It is implied that Ella's feelings for Topher have long since been forgotten, especially when she starts to fall for DJ.